The way we see it
by Thesda
Summary: This is different POV about Alex's death, includes Alex, Carlos, Ty, Bosco, Sully, Kim, Jimmy, and Doc. Please read and review


DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN THIRD WATCH. NO I DON'T OWN THE FIRE FIGHTERS PRAYER.  
  
SUMMARY. Different Point of Views of Alex's death.  
  
FIRE FIGHTER'S PRAYER  
  
When I am called to duty Lord, whenever flames may rage, help me to save some life whatever be its age. Help to embrace a little child before it is to late or to save an older person form the horror of that fate. Enable me to be alert and hear the weakest shout and quickly and efficiently put the fire out. I want to fill my calling and give the best in me, to guard my friends and neighbors and protect their property. And if according to my fate I am to lose my life this day, please bless with your protecting hand my family, I pray."  
  
"When I am called to duty God, When ever flames may rage, help me to save some life what ever be its age."  
  
That's me Alex Taylor Never thinking always going into dangerous places and not listening when I am told to get off the Car. Or the time I ran into an evacuated building to find my fathers 25 years with the squad and his St. Florian. And I found that little girl who would have died if I hadn't. I know that was my Dad who made the chain fall from my neck.  
  
"Help me to embrace a little child before it is to late, or to save some older person from the horror of that fate."  
  
I always thought that I would die in the line of duty. It kind of ran in my family to. My dad on 9/11. But I never thought it would be this way.  
  
"Enable me to be alert and hear the weakest shout and to quickly and efficiently to put the fire out. "  
  
I did that several times put the fire out. I would do anything for anyone of my crew. I fell guilty that Lieutenant Johnson died the same day that was my fault. Had I just listened to him? We would both be here still, my mother wouldn't have to rely on Adam for anything and Ruth wouldn't be alone with the girls. I was there when they told her that he was gone. I saw the looks on Kim's face and Walsh's and D.K.'s and Carlos'. Doc was busy treating people. He didn't see me or the explosion he only heard it. I know I wasn't happy riding the bus that day but I was happy taking care of the lady I was helping.  
  
"I want to fill my calling and give the best in me and to guard my every neighbor and protect his property."  
  
I did just that for ten years. Through trials and tribulations and toils and tears. People were there for me and I was there for people. I protected my friends and my neighbors. I stayed on the bus for longer than I wanted for Kim she needed someone and that someone was I. I listen as she and Jimmy talk, "I can't do this any more Jimmy" I feel a tear hit my cheek. I look at my mother she needed me why oh why didn't I listen to Lieu?  
  
"And if according to my fate I am to lose my life this day please bless with your protecting hand my family I pray"  
  
I'm watching all these people who loved me crying. Damn it should have listen to Lieutenant Johnson. He's dying because of me. I caused his family to suffer not him, not anyone else me I caused the suffering Ruth and the girls will be alone now. I slowly leave. My life is done. Do they need fire fighters in Heaven? "Be Brave and the world will respect you." Thats what dad always said I'll be watching over mom and Adam. I'm going to be with you daddy. I'm coming home.  
  
Carlos "She said to tell you one thing, 'Tell Mother didn't hurt' maybe not for you Alex Maybe not for you" I said those words I can't believe it. I wasn't part of this "Family" when Caffey died I thought I wasn't part of this "family" now. Who ever thought that I Carlos Nieto with no preparation could say those immortal words to Alex's mother? I guess I was wrong maybe I am part of this family.  
  
****DOC**** "You know how this day is going to be remembered Alex died and I got a promotion" Alex dead, not possible She was so tough. It's my fault she was right you know they always found way to keep her off the squad. That's where she was Happy. I asked her to ride the bus that day she didn't volunteer. She left the bus because a little boy asked her "what did I do to make my Daddy hate me" I asked her to come its my fault she's dead. Mrs. Taylor asked me to do her eulogy I can't not with this feeling of guilt. If I could have this day to do over Again I wouldn't have asked you Alex. I'm sorry.  
  
*^*^*Kim*^*^* "I can't do this anymore" I've been through hell over the last five years. First I saw Bobby get killed and now Alex. What do I have a Death touch everything love dies. Oh Alex, if there is anything I could do to bring you back I would.  
  
*-*-*Jimmy*-*-* Alex dead not possible Why wasn't I there. There is so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted to thank her for her years as a friend and her years as a partner when I needed one. I wanted to tell her she was one of the best friends I had. Now I'll never get this chance. I guess the phrase, "In the heat of battle are heroes made" gets a whole new meaning she saved so many with out regard for herself or danger. Carlos said she didn't get off the car because the lady she was helping was scared, not because she was hurt just scared. To me that makes her a hero.  
  
-#-#-Ty-#-#- I heard the explosion and then Kim screaming "ALEX". My heart froze in my chest. No not Alex There was so much I needed to tell her. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry for dropping her hand when I was in the hospital and my mother came in I loved her. I didn't want to go with Kim and tell her mother that isn't an easy Job. Alex you will forever be in my heart.  
  
^^^BOSCO^^^ Damn it had I backed off like I wanted to Taylor would still be here. The wreck was my fault. She's dead because of me and Faith is hurt because of me. Faith was right maybe I am Useless. I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean for this to happen. This is my fault I'll find the druggies who did this to you, the ones we were chasing and make them pay.  
  
ALEX So my life is done and over I did my duty. I look at the white gates and think. Do they need fire fighters in heaven? They must right Thats where my daddy is and every other fire fighter I know who died is. Knowlins, Howell, Doyle, and most if not all the 343 fire fighters lost that day. The gates open. I look forward straighten my helmet and I see my daddy, Chief Taylor. There waiting for me, in uniform. "Chief" I said walking over to him  
  
"No Alex its Daddy" he said to me.  
  
"Daddy" I said as I threw my arms around him I hadn't done that in two years  
  
"My little Alex" he said hugging me back, "we're waiting for you Alex" he said stepping back leaving one arm around me. And gesturing me forward toward the gates, "your home Alex your home"  
  
I walk forward with him, "Daddy will mom be ok alone"  
  
"Never alone little one" he said, "your here I'm here together we will hold her hand and protect her. We little one are her guardian angels."  
  
I look back once more, to a life I once had and then forward to a life I will enjoy so much more.  
  
THE END 


End file.
